Yours to Hold
by Black Pichu
Summary: "Maka, I would never turn my back on you. Not all men are like your stupid dad. I'm not like your stupid dad." (Soul/Maka)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and never will. This is a story I just wrote for fun because I'm a fan of Soul Eater.**

**Also, I don't own the song "Yours to Hold" by Skillet, which this story is based on.**

**A/N: I really don't know how I feel about this story. This was my first time writing a Soul Eater story, so I feel like I got a lot of information wrong and captured the characters' personalities incorrectly. Though that may just be me being paranoid. :/**

**I feel Soul is _completely_ out-of-character in this story. Now I know why I have a hard time finding a Soul/Maka story where Soul is in-character: because it's hard to make him romantic while still keeping his careless, cool-guy demeanor. I did my best, though.**

**Also, the timeline of this story kind of jumps everywhere. I actually based the beginning and end off of actual scenes of the series, though I altered some of the dialogue and events, so I didn't copy it word-for-word.**

**Well, despite any of that, I hope you still enjoy this story! :)**

_**Note: I recommend listening to the song "Yours to Hold" by Skillet before (and maybe while) reading this story.**_

* * *

**Yours to Hold**

I could feel her standing behind me.

My fingers fluttered quickly over the last keys on the grand piano, the soft yet high-pitched notes hanging in the air as I ended my song. I turned around on the bench, facing the light-brown-haired, green-eyed—and not to mention, flat-chested—girl that stood a few feet away, smiling.

"I really like that song," she said.

"Really?" I asked, a little surprised. "I wouldn't think someone like you would like it. It's creepy and dark"—I grinned—"kinda like me."

She giggled softly. "I don't care. I still like it. You're really good at playing."

"Thanks."

We sat in silence for a few long—and might I add, _painfully _long—moments. There was something odd about this girl. Not really with _her_, but the way acted. She seemed far away, distant.

When the quiet became too much for me to bear, I held out my hand to her. "The name's Soul Eater. I'm a Weapon."

After a moment of staring unsurely at me, she smiled and took my hand. She seemed to be hesitating a bit. "I'm Maka Albarn, a Meister. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Yo, Maka," I said as I sat down in the open seat next to her. Immediately, I adjusted my position into a more comfortable one, leaning back onto the back two legs of the chair and propping my feet up on the table.

"Hi," I barely heard her say. She had a large book open in her hands; her head was lowered, her light brown bangs shielding her eyes.

"What's up? You look a little down."

"It's nothing."

I sighed, frustrated. "Come on, Maka. We're partners. I can tell when you're upset."

Maka sighed, slowly closing her book. Her green eyes still fixed on the worn cover, she said, "My parents are getting divorced."

"Oh. That's... too bad."

"Actually," she replied, "I'm glad they are."

That puzzled me. Didn't kids usually _not _want their parents to get divorced? "Huh?"

She giggled a bit, directing her gaze to meet mine. "Well, you see... my good-for-nothing _father_"—she sneered as the word escaped her lips, as if saying it left a disgusting taste in her mouth—"has been cheating on my mother since I was little. With every woman that comes in his sight." I saw her grip on the hardcover book tighten; she looked back down at it. "I'm so glad my mother demanded a divorce," she added quietly.

I nodded, closing my eyes. "Me, too. Your father sounds really uncool."

"He is. I _hate _him. I hate all men."

Surprised, one of my eyes quickly opened, peering at her.

Her hands continued to tighten around the thick book; for a minute, I wondered if she was about to rip it in half. "All men... They're just like my father. All lousy, worthless _cheaters_."

As much as I wanted to respond, I didn't. I closed my eye again, taking what she said into consideration. _She says _all _men are like that...?_

I desperately wished to tell her, _'Not me. I will always stay by your side.' _

But I didn't say a thing. I wouldn't have known how to tell her that, anyway.

* * *

Feet skidding across the wooden roof, Maka regained her balance, her grip tightening around the handle of my scythe form. Blair appeared before us, sitting atop a giant, floating jack-o-lantern. I could see her leering from underneath the rim of her pointed hat.

"Soul," Maka said, catching her breath, "what should we do? None of my attacks are working on her. She's too strong..."

I didn't answer her. Instead, I focused on Blair. Something the Witch had said echoed in my mind.

_"Why don't you leave her and come be mine?"_

"Soul?"

A grin stretched across my face. _That gives me an idea..._

Suddenly, the roof at Maka's feet exploded from one of Blair's attacks. With a shriek, Maka was thrown back across the roof. She hooked my blade into the dark gray wood as she was flung over the opposite side of the roof, gripping tightly to my handle.

"Soul, what's going on?" Maka demanded. "Why haven't you been answering me?"

"Maka..." I muttered, transforming back into my human form. The part of my Weapon form's handle that Maka was holding on to became my hand; I gripped her gloved hand, looking down at her confused expression. "Stop talking," I said, letting go.

Then it was like time went by slowly. I watched as she gasped, as her expression showed that she was hurt by my actions, as she fell straight down into the dumpster beneath us. It hurt seeing the sad look on her face, but I didn't let it stop me from carrying out the rest of my plan. _I'm sorry. But you'll thank me later._

I jumped down onto the cobblestone street.

"Hey, you idiot!" Maka screamed, popping out from between the garbage bags. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Maka. But... it's over." I whirled around to face her, hands clasped, a look of infatuation in my eyes. "I want to be _Blair's_ partner now!"

"_What?!_"

Blair drifted down to my side, smiling cheerfully. _They're both falling for it, _I thought smugly, grinning. _This is going pretty well; they're both convinced. Maybe I should be an actor. I'm cool enough for it..._

"Soul," Maka said, climbing out of the dumpster, "why are you doing this? We've been a team for so long. We've gone through so much together! Are you _really_ just going to abandon all that?!"

I didn't respond, avoiding her gaze. When she said those words, I realized that I was hitting a little too close to home. I was really hurting her. _She'll thank me later... _I kept reminding myself, and that was the only reason I could stay strong during these unbearable moments.

She scowled at Blair. "Blair, you used magic to make Soul want to be with you," she accused, pointing at the Witch. "That's a dirty trick!"

"You're stupid," I said. "She doesn't _need _to use magic. Any man would choose a woman with a body like Blair's over you and your flat chest."

Maka gasped; she lowered her head, her light brown bangs shielding her eyes. "You _men_," she muttered. "All of you. You're_ horrible_. Cheating on every woman... But you, Soul... I trusted you. I put my faith in you."

That made my chest ache. She decided to trust me, even though her cheating dad led her to believe all men were scumbags... And now, I was betraying her.

_I'm not _actually _betraying her. I'd never do that._

"I can't believe this..." Maka whispered. Her hands twitched at her side, slowly folding into fists. Then, tears streaming down her face, she screamed, "I wish all of you would just _die_!"

I flinched back a bit. _I can't do this anymore..._

"Soul," she continued. "You said earlier that women make wild assumptions without reasoning, right? Well, what reason do men have for cheating?!"

_Finally. This guilt trip ends. _"How the hell should I know?" I responded, grinning. "After all, cool men don't cheat on their partners. It's stupid." With Blair at my side, I transformed my arm into the blade of my scythe form, encircling her with it. _Got her now._

Maka gasped, looking at me with surprise with her large, green eyes.

"_Maka_!" I stretched out my hand toward her.

With a nod, she ran forward, grabbing my hand. My body changed into the blade of my scythe form, and Maka gripped the handle. Quickly spinning on her heel, she swung my Weapon form, the blade cutting straight through Blair. The Witch's body ripped, a black mass disintegrating before leaving behind a glowing purple orb.

Back in my human form, I took the soul in my hand. "Good job, Maka. We got her now."

She smiled. "Yes, Soul. Thank you for that..."

"Maka," I said, looking straight into her eyes, "I'm sorry for what I did, and the things I said. That wasn't cool of me to hurt you like that."

Waving her hand, she giggled. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"No, it's not." I stepped closer to her. "Maka, I would _never _turn my back on you. Not all men are like your stupid dad. _I'm _not like your stupid dad."

"I know—"

She cut herself off when I threw my arms around her, embracing her tightly with the Witch soul still safe in my hand. Slowly, her arms wound around my torso.

"Soul..." she muttered.

After a minute, I pulled away, my hands still on her shoulders. I took one look into her green eyes, and then my lips crashed onto hers.

I had no idea what I was doing, or even _why _I was doing it. It was as if my heart had overpowered my brain. I didn't know how to put my feelings into words, so this had to do. _Actions speak louder than words, right?_

I retreated again, opening my eyes to look into her bulging ones. Her pale cheeks were flushed red.

"Maka, I have dedicated myself to you. I'll always be yours."

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: And _that's _how the first episode of the anime should've played out. XD**

**Honestly, I don't think this story is very great, and if you agree with that, _please _tell me how I can improve it.**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review to tell me what you think. :)**

**~Hayley**

_**Note: Please refer to the notice on my profile before reviewing.**_


End file.
